Blaine Everett Anderson Berry
by Izzieluv
Summary: When Rachel was three years old her dads adopted a little boy with hazel eyes, and curly hair. Blaine Everett Anderson became Blaine Everett Anderson-Berry and Rachel doesn't think she could have asked for a better little brother.
1. Prologue Part 1

Three year old Rachel Berry squirmed in her booster seat, trying to look out the window. Unfortunately, the back windows were tinted and she couldn't see out the window very well, mostly she could just see her own reflection.

She was wearing her favorite dress, her nicest pink one with white stars all over it. Her papa had braided her long dark hair and although she couldn't see it, there was a bow that matched her dress at the bottom of the braid.

She looked up front and saw her Daddy and Papa holding hands. Daddy was driving and kept looking over at Papa, he would squeeze Papa's hand, then Papa would look back at him, and smile.

The reason that Rachel's Daddy and Papa were so happy, and why Rachel was dressed up, was the same reason Rachel kept trying to look out the window.

The Berry's were adopting a new family member. Rachel didn't know anything about her new sibling except that it was a little boy and that he was one year younger than her.  
>"We're here Rachel!" Papa announced. Rachel smiled and tried to undo her seat belt, but couldn't quite reach the button herself. Daddy undid her seat belt for her and lifted her out of the car.<p>

"How do I look?" Rachel asked her dads as she smoothed her dress. As she did this, the familiar feeling of butterflies settled in her stomach.  
>"Beautiful, as always." Papa said as he and Daddy took her hands.<br>"Like a Princess." Daddy said with a smile.

When they entered the building they immediately made their way to Stacy's office. Rachel was glad that Stacy was taking care of her little brother until her and her dads could take him home. Stacy was very nice, and she liked to listen to Rachel sing.

When they got to Stacy's office, Rachel couldn't go in and had to stay in the waiting room. She moved a chair so it was just a few feet away from the door. She wanted to be able to see her little brother as soon as he came out of Stacy's office.

She patiently waited, hardly moving, a very impressive feat for the three year old. She wondered what he would look like, if he would be funny, if he could sing and dance, if he liked the Sound of Music, what his favorite color was.

Just when she thought waiting any longer would make her burst the door knob turned.

Rachel hopped off her chair and stood, first Papa and Stacy came out, the Daddy came out holding a suitcase in one hand, his other hand, holding the small hand of Rachel's little brother.

He had dark curly hair, pretty hazel eyes and he seemed very short for his age. The thing Rachel noticed the most though, was how scared the little boy looked.

Rachel walked up to him, giving him her best show smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel! I'm your big sister. What is your name?"  
>"I'm Blaine." He said shyly.<br>"Hi Blaine." She said softly. "I'm gonna hug you now okay?" Blaine nodded.

When Rachel wrapped her arms protectively around her new little brother Stacy and both of Blaine and Rachel's dads started to cry.

"Okay, are you two ready to go?" Daddy asked.  
>"Yes." Rachel said. She took Blaine's hand in hers and led him out the door.<p>

As soon as they got home Rachel led Blaine to his room, her room, and the play room, which she liked to call the theater. She was thrilled when Blaine told her that he liked music and liked to sing. She asked him if he wanted to put on a concert, he told her maybe another day they could.

That night Rachel heard a crying from the room next to hers. She climbed out of her bed and walked into Blaine's new room.

"Blaine? Are you alright?"  
>"I miss my mommy and daddy." The two year old sniffled.<br>"Well, Papa and Daddy are your new mommy and daddy. I know that mommies are girls, but even though he is a boy, Papa is a lot like a mommy. He is a really good Papa too."  
>"I know, but I just really miss <em>my<em> mommy." As he said this Rachel sat on Blaine's bed.  
>"What do you miss about her?" She asked wondering if she could get Papa to do something to make him feel better.<br>"A lot of things. Right now I really miss how she used to sing me to sleep." As he said this Rachel's face lit up.  
>"I can sing to you!"<br>"You can?"  
>"Yeah! What song do you like?" She asked as she lay down by her brother.<br>"I like Disney movies." Blaine turned to face Rachel as she said this, and reached out to take her hand in his.

_I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<br>Where a great warm welcome  
>Will be waiting for me<br>And the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

This was Rachel's new favorite song. She and her dads had seen Hercules five times already and the movie had only been in the theater for a week and a half.

_I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>'Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Right where I belong<em>

When Rachel finished the song she sat up, after all her dad's had told her that since she was three now, she was a big girl and needed to sleep in her own bed. But she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Please don't go Rachel. I'm a-scared, I don't wanna be alone."

Rachel might be a big girl that needed to sleep in her own bed, but Blaine was still little and didn't need to sleep alone.

"Okay."

The next morning Rachel woke up before Blaine and quietly climbed out of his bed. She went down to the kitchen and saw her dads eating pancakes and scrambled eggs. Rachel smiled, this was her favorite breakfast.

She sat down and started eating, after a few minutes she decided to ask the question that had been on her mind the night before.

"Daddy, Papa, how come Blaine doesn't get to live with his mommy and daddy anymore?"  
>"Remember how we told you that sometimes bad things happen to kid's mommies and daddies and they get to go live in heaven?" Rachel nodded.<br>"Blaine's mommy and daddy's car got hit by another car and they both got hurt very badly so they got to go live in heaven."

Rachel frowned, it was really sad that Blaine didn't get to live with his mommy and daddy anymore, but she was glad that he got live with them now.

Blaine came downstairs a couple of minutes later rubbing his eyes.

"How did you sleep buddy?" Papa asked.  
>"Better after Rachel sang to me." He said quietly. Daddy and Papa chuckled.<br>"That's Rachel, always ready for a concert." Daddy said "Do you like pancakes and eggs Blaine?"  
>"Yeah I do!" Blaine said, sounding more enthusiastic than he had since they picked him up. "Do you have syrup?"<br>"Of course we do!" Papa said.  
>"All sorts a kinds!" Rachel interrupted. "Strawberry, cherry, blueberry, peach, apricot, you can even put chocolate syrup on 'em if you want!"<p>

At the mention of chocolate syrup Blaine's thick, triangle eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Chocolate syrup!"  
>"Yep!" Papa said, smiling at the sudden break in shyness.<br>"Could I have chocolate syrup for my pancakes, and reg-alar syrup for my eggs? I like syrup on my eggs."  
>"Of course." Daddy said, placing both syrups in front of Blaine.<p>

"Now Blaine, as a new member of the Berry family, we would like to make today all about you." Daddy told him.  
>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked tilting his head.<br>"Anything you want to do, we can do!" Papa explained.  
>"Could we see Hercules? I really like it." When Blaine said this, Rachel's eyebrows shot up and Papa and Daddy started to laugh.<br>"Of course we can. We love that movie!" Papa said.

After they saw Hercules they went out to pizza, where Blaine got pepperoni, sausage and olive and Rachel got extra cheese.

Before bed that night Blaine asked if Rachel could sleep in his room again that night. Daddy and Papa agreed although somewhat reluctantly.

Once it was bed time Daddy read them a story and Papa sung them a lullaby. After hugs and kisses, right before his new dads left the room Blaine said.

"Papa, Daddy? Even though I miss my mommy and daddy, I'm glad that I get to live with you and Rachel now. You are all really nice and fun. I love you all."

**AN:/ Okay guys! Let me know what you think! Please review! **


	2. Prologue Part 2

The years went by and, as children tend to do, Blaine and Rachel got older. They discovered who they wanted to be and had many aspirations over the years. Their fathers taught them to dream big, and they did. Dreams of Broadway, Tony Awards and music were born over the years and so dance classes, singing and acting lessons were taken.

Rachel grew to be controlling, over barring, and bossy. She was also one of the best friends you could have, and was very honest, and although most of the traits she gained seemed negative, her family loved her for them and found the good in each of these.

Blaine was a fun loving, loquacious, happy and outgoing boy. He taught himself to play the guitar and write music. He loved anything that had to do with music. Blaine was a Berry through and through. Often times the family forgot that he had been adopted, he was so similar to the rest of his family in physical and personality traits.

Around Blaine's fourteenth birthday, he changed. He became quite, reserved and shut in. His parents were very worried about him and together the three of them decided that therapy could be very helpful. It seemed to work, after only a few weeks Blaine was more of his usual self, although not completely back to normal.

After nearly four months Blaine figured out why he hadn't been himself and, after what his family could tell had been a hard albeit successful session, Blaine told his family that he was gay. It was a happy night in the Berry house, not because it mattered who Blaine loved, but because he _had_ figured out who he loved and that he had found one more piece of himself and one more piece of happiness.

This piece of Blaine's self discovery turned out to be a difficult path, as the family feared. A few short months later Blaine decided to ask a close friend, the only other gay boy at his school, to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. The boys didn't have feelings for each other beyond friendship but attended the dance because they felt that it was an important statement that needed to be made. Unfortunately the statement was made and was not received well by all the students at their middle school.

Rachel and her fathers were watching 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' when Rachel's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and was concerned when she saw 'Blainers' on the screen. She stepped out of the room to take the call.

"Hello?"  
>"Rach?" Blaine sounded panicked? Hurt? Rachel couldn't put a finger on it, but she could tell that something was wrong.<br>"Blaine, are you all right."  
>"I-" Blaine paused for a moment, "I need you to tell the dads to pick me up."<br>"Are you all right? Where are you? I thought Jace's dad was going to pick you up from the dance."  
>"He did. I- I'm at the hospital."<br>"What? Blaine! What happened, are you all right."  
>"Shhh, not so loud. I called you because I knew you could break it to the dads without worrying them too much."<br>"Blaine! What happened?"  
>"I'll tell you when you get here. It's nothing too bad, I'll be okay. Just, please come get me, it's been a terrible night and I just want to go home. We're at Grady Memorial." He said before hanging up.<p>

Rachel stayed in the kitchen for a couple of seconds collecting her thoughts then went into the living room.

"Who was that honey?" Dad asked.  
>"Blaine." Rachel said, trying to sound casual.<br>"Is he on his way back? He should have been here thirty minutes ago." Papa said glancing at his watch nervously.

"Um, he needs us to pick him up." Rachel's voice started quivering.  
>"Didn't Jace's dad pick them up?" Rachel could tell that Papa was angry.<p>

"He did, but something happened… I-I don't know what, all I he told me is that something happened and he needs us to get him from Grady Memorial."  
>"Grady Memorial Hospital?" Dad said shocked. "Is he okay? What happened?"<p>

"I really don't know, he wouldn't tell me, all he said is that he would explain when we got there and that he will be okay."

The fifteen minute ride to the hospital was the longest fifteen minutes of Rachel's life. Had they been in an accident, was Blaine going to live? He couldn't have been too bad if they had let him call her. He had, at some point, been conscious.

When they got to the hospital the nurse at the front desk directed them to Blaine's bed in the ER. His curtains were drawn and there was a faint beeping from the heart monitor. The nurse instructed them to wait. She stepped behind the curtain careful not to reveal Blaine.

"Blaine, your family is here, would you like to see them.  
>"Yeah." Blaine said sounding nervous. The nurse came back to the nervous family.<br>"He's a little beat up, but nothing too severe." She said as if they already knew what had happened. One by one the small family entered the curtained area.

Rachel couldn't believe what she saw. Blaine's face was bruised in several places, his lip was split wide, his right eye was swollen shut, his left arm was in a sling and his left leg was bandaged tightly from the ball of his foot to just above his knee.

"What happened Blaine?" Rachel was the first to speak.

"The dance was great, Jace and I had a lot of fun, and people didn't even seem to care. Jace had to be home early so his dad called when he was fifteen minutes away. We went and waited on the curb, when these three guys came up to us. They were calling us names, telling us we were disgusting and that we shouldn't have come to the dance, stuff like that. We just sat there and tried to ignore them, thinking they would go away." Blaine paused and sat up a bit, wincing and grabbing his chest, he must have had broken ribs. "Then one of them kicked me. Jace stood up then and tried to fight back, but they were a lot bigger than both of us." He stopped.

"Did you recognize them? Any of them?" Dad asked. Blaine nodded.  
>"I have some classes with them."<br>"What were their names? We'll get them expelled, at the very least. We'd defiantly have a case in court too, there's no reason that they should win."  
>"No." Blaine said.<br>"No what?" Papa asked.  
>"I'm not gonna rat them out. It won't help. It will just make matters worse."<p>

"Blaine," Dad said gently taking his son's hand "They'll get expelled and we'll get a restraining order. They won't be able to come near you, or Jace."

"Dad, just because a piece of paper says they can't come within fifty feet of me doesn't mean they won't. And if they do, who cares what will happen to them afterwards, the damage will already be done." Blaine had a good point, but that didn't mean anyone liked it or that their opinion changed. As much as they pushed Blaine wouldn't give anything. Names, heights, hair color, nothing.

"Can we please just go home?" Blaine asked. The doctor was there by this point.  
>"I'm afraid not Blaine, you have three broken ribs, we want to keep you over night to make sure there is no internal bleeding." Blaine sighed.<p>

"How is Jace?" Blaine asked nervously.  
>"Not much better than you. He's unconscious and has a collapsed lung. It seems that he took the brunt of the beating."<p>

"Mr. and Mr. Berry? Could I talk to you out in the hallway?" The doctor asked, Dad and Papa nodded and followed the doctor.

"Blaine, you have to tell us their names." Rachel said sitting by Blaine on his bed.  
>"Rach, I can't, I know it will just get worse if I do. And if they do obey the restraining order it'll be other kids. And I know what you're thinking Rachel, Jace isn't telling either. We both agreed that it was a bad idea. There are only a couple of months left in the school year, Jace is moving anyway." Blaine said dejectedly.<p>

"Rachel," Blaine said after a couple of silent minutes. "I know the dads are going to want you to go home, but since tomorrow is a Saturday, do you think you could stay here tonight. Just sleep here with me. Like when we were little?" Rachel nodded and kissed the top of her little brother's head.

After three weeks Blaine was able to return to school, still on crutches due to a broken leg. The bullying didn't stop as he had hoped. Nothing as severe as Sadie Hawkins, but the fourteen year old constantly had bruised arms, and occasionally a black eye.

After two weeks of this he decided he would stand up for himself. That day he came home with a broken nose and a new solution to his problem.

"I don't want to go to public school next year." He said over dinner the next day.  
>"Where do you want to go?" Dad asked.<p>

"I want to go to Dalton."  
>"Isn't that where Wes goes?" Rachel asked.<br>"Yeah." Wes was Blaine's best friend in 6th and 7th grade. His dad's job required a lot of moving and when they announced that they were moving to Washington, Wes decided that he wanted to stay in Westerville. Reluctantly his parents agreed and enrolled him at Dalton.

"They are have zero tolerance, and I know that my school does too, but Dalton enforces it. Wes told me that a friend of his that shoved another kid in front of a teacher and he was expelled."

"Blaine, we were going to tell you that I got a job offer in Lima. I accepted. We're moving in three months. Dalton is a two hour drive from Lima." Dad said gently.  
>"Then I'll stay there. I can be Wes' roommate." The room was silent for a few minutes. No one ate; they just looked at each other.<br>"I know that this will be hard, but I don't want to go back to public school. Please." Blaine begged.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dad asked. "You will be going into high school next year. I'm sure it will be better."  
>"No it won't Dad." Rachel said. "There is this boy in my Drama class, he's feminine but straight. He even has a girlfriend. The seniors <em>torture<em> him Dad. They call him horrible names, shove him and throw him in dumpsters. I want Blaine to go to Dalton Dad. I'm going to have a hard time without my only friend, and we all know how selfish I am." Rachel was right, and if she wanted Blaine to go the argument was pretty much settled.

"We'll have to see Blaine. Dalton is very expensive."  
>"I know that's why I looked up their scholarships. They have so many. There is a music one. I could audition for that and if I don't get the full ride spot then I can work on campus."<br>"And if you don't get the scholarship at all?" Dad asked.  
>"Then I just won't go." Blaine said, even thought the whole family knew he would get the scholarship.<p>

Blaine made it through the last two months of school on the thought of Dalton. He spent every minute of his free time working on his Dalton application and his scholarship audition. His free time wasn't abundant either, when he wasn't packing for the move to Lima he was studying, although he already had almost a 4.0 GPA he wanted to get the best score he possibly could on his finals so he could have any sort of edge.

A week after the Lima move Blaine ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dads and sister were playing Scrabble.

"It's finished! My song for the audition." He was smiling in a way his family hadn't seen him smile since the beginning of the school year.

"Is that why you've been locking yourself in your room for hours?" Rachel asked, Blaine hadn't told anyone what he was doing, all they knew was it was for his scholarship.  
>"Yeah!" Blaine said he was nearly bouncing.<br>"What song is it?" Rachel asked.  
>"It's called 'Not Alone'" Rachel looked taken aback at this, her dads smiled understandingly.<br>"I've never heard of it."  
>"That's 'cause I wrote it dummy." He turned and left the kitchen. "Well, are you coming or not!" He asked without waiting for a response.<p>

He led them into the front room and sat down at the baby grand piano and started to play.  
>"I didn't know you could play the piano Blaine!" Rachel said with a smile. "Wait! Did <em>you<em> take my keyboard! Bla-" Dad shushed Rachel and Blaine started to sing.

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be__  
><em>_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see__  
><em>_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through__  
><em>_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me__  
><em>_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through__  
><em>_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize__  
><em>_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The whole family was in tears, including Blaine.

"I've never heard it on a real piano before. It's always just been on Rachel's crappy keyboard."

"Blaine…" Rachel said quietly, "That-that was…" she paused searching for the right word. "I can't even find the right word." Blaine smiled.  
>"Thanks. I wrote it for you, well all of you. Rach, I know McKinley isn't gonna be exactly easy for you, but I'll always be there, just a phone call away and you can visit me whenever you want." Rachel ran to Blaine and hugged him, tears running down her face. "Before I went back to school after Sadie Hawkins was a really hard time for me. If it weren't for all of you I don't know what I would have done. You were all there for me."<p>

The auditions were two weeks later; Blaine was wearing his black dress pants, a long sleeve black and white plaid button down shirt. As they walked out the door he put on a pair of pink sunglasses.  
>"For good luck." He said nervously. Rachel linked her arm with his as they walked to the car.<br>"You don't need luck little brother, you have talent."

When the family left Dalton Academy Blaine was beaming.  
>"I knocked their socks off! They loved it! The loved the music, the lyrics, everything!" He was bouncing up and down in his seat. "I feel like I could run a marathon right now!" He rolled the window down stuck and stuck his head out. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"<p>

"Blaine." Rachel said laughing "Blaine you're going to hit your head on something." He pulled his head back in and laughed.  
>"I haven't felt this great in… well; I don't think I've ever felt this great!"<br>"So I'm taking it that you think you got it?"  
>"I'm pretty sure. Oooh! Look Rach! A park! Let's go!" He was still bouncing in his seat and was acting somewhere between a five year old and a puppy.<br>"Blaine, I told you, I'm only driving you because the dads had to work. I only have my permit. We drove to Dalton, no stops, now we're driving home, no stops. If I get pulled over I could get in serious trouble! The only way I would possibly stop is if it was an emergency."  
>"You are so boring Rach!" After he said this he leaned over and kissed her cheek.<p>

A week later Blaine received a letter in the mail saying he was accepted into Dalton, two weeks after that he got a letter informing him that he received the full ride scholarship for music.

After both of these the family went out to pizza at the restaurant that they went to after Blaine was adopted, somewhere Blaine always chose to eat when he had something to celebrate.

"This has been the best summer ever." Blaine said when they were at dinner celebrating his winning of the scholarship.

"To Blaine!" Rachel said holding up her slice of cheese pizza, seeing as it was a celebration she decided it would be okay to go off her vegan diet once.  
>"And this whole summer!" Blaine said holding his slice up. The dads put both their slices in the air and exclaimed:<br>"Here, here"


	3. Chapter 1

AN: / Okay, just so you guys know, I'm making this the same timeline as the show (with the exception of Wes being older than Blaine. I like Wes and honestly he is the only Warbler I know.), so Blaine doesn't meet Kurt until 2nd season. But, I don't like 1st season Rachel very much and I don't want to write her, so 1st season probably won't be a TON of chapters.

Rachel and the Dads dropped Blaine off at Dalton Academy on a Sunday evening. They helped him move into his dorm room with Wes and then took him out to dinner at a Chinese restraint off campus called Jade Garden.

"I'm going to miss you so much Blainers." Rachel said as she hugged Blaine tightly tears threatening to spill over.  
>"I'm gonna miss you too Rach, but remember we'll call each other all the time! And we have texting now so we can text whenever we want." Blaine said choking back tears of his own.<br>"Just not during classes, right kids?" Dad reminded them in a teasing tone. Rachel and Blaine laughed and nodded.

After everyone hugged Blaine several times and exchanged several I love yous and I'll miss yous, they left. Blaine walked into his dorm and plopped down on my bed.

"Did they leave?" Wes asked from his desk where he was checking his Myspace on his laptop. Blaine nodded sadly. "I'll be okay man. The first few weeks are tough, but then you get used to it and going home feels a little weird."

"Wes." Blaine said cautiously. "You are okay being my roommate right?"  
>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"<br>"Since I'm-" Blaine paused, searching for the right words and sat up, he knew right? He was sure that he had told him a few weeks after I told my family. "-gay?"  
>"Yeah." Wes turned his swivel desk chair around and looked at Blaine seriously. "I'm not conceded enough to think you like me. Besides, I started wondering if you were gay at the end of seventh grade. I don't care man. You are who you are. You are my best friend and nothing is going to change that." Wes said seriously.<p>

"Thanks man. I needed to hear that. I didn't tell anyone this, but those guys that beat me up last year were friends of mine."  
>"Who were they?" Wes asked.<br>"Remember Danny?" Wes' eyes widened when Blaine said this.  
>"It was him these two brothers that moved in last year." Blaine didn't worry about making Wes promise not to tell anyone. He knew Wes understood the situation and would have done the same thing had he been in his situation.<p>

"Oh! Are you auditioning for the Warblers?"Wes asked smiling.  
>"I have to for my scholarship. I'm pretty excited."<br>"Yeah me too. I was so bummed last year, I was going to audition and then I found out that you had to be at least a freshman to be a Warbler." Wes turned around and looked at the clock on his desk. "Orientation is at 7 tomorrow, so we should probably hit the sack."

"Welcome to Dalton Academy. For those of you returning to us, we hope you enjoy another wonderful year with us. New comers, we are thrilled to have you and hope that your first year here is one full of learning and excitement." The headmaster said with a cheesy smile. He talked about Dalton's mission statement, and the rules, stressing the zero tolerance policy and the importance of always wearing the uniform.

"Freshmen. This is an exciting year for you. You can join sports teams such as lacrosse and soccer and some of our more exclusive clubs like The Warblers. You are also officially high school students. Remember. Every grade counts now. This year could be one of the most important years you spend at Dalton. Please make it so. To help each of you establish proper study habits each freshman will be assigned a senior councilor. In your homeroom class you will fill out a questionnaire telling us a little bit about yourself, classes you intend on taking during your time here, clubs you would like to join, et cetera. Now, I was a teenage boy myself once and I know the temptation to make jokes of things like this, but this is very important. We will use the answers you give to match you up with your senior councilor so your councilor can be as much help to you as possible in achieving your future goals."

In Blaine and Wes' homeroom class, US History, they were handed the questionnaires as the headmaster promised.

What Subject(s) do you excel in?  
>Music, English, Science<p>

What is your dream profession?  
>Broadway actor<p>

What is your fall back profession?  
>Music teacher<p>

What elective classes do you plan on taking at Dalton Academy?  
>Music Theory, Music History, Drama, Musical Theater<p>

What clubs do you want to join?  
><span>The Warblers<span>

While most clubs that required auditions would be doing auditions during breaks all day today, the Warblers were having audition sign ups all day today, then auditions would be over the next day.

"I didn't realize the Warblers were so popular." Blaine said nervously as he and Wes waited in line to sign up for audition spots after US History.  
>"The Warblers are amazing. They are like gods here. There are only fifteen Warblers every year and any seniors that were in the Warblers the previous year don't have to audition. It's supposed to be really hard to get in." Wes said this reverently, as if he really were speaking of deities. The boys signed up for back to back audition spots at 1:30 the next afternoon.<p>

Audition time brought Wes pacing nervously in front of the choir room door and Blaine sitting next to the door bouncing his leg imagining every possible horrible scenario that could happen. What if he forgot the lyrics? Growing up Blaine and Rachel always sang the song together, what if he only sounds good when singing it with her?

The door opened and, after giving Blaine a nervous smile Wes walked into the room. Blaine really started to panic then. He is only a freshman. Why would they want him? He had always been very sure that his voice wasn't as good as everyone told him, just average.

**Mon 24 Aug**

(1:30 PM) Rach, I can't do this.

_(1:31 PM) Can't do what?_

(1:31 PM) Audition for the Warblers.

_(1:32 PM) Yes you can. You are amazing. You have one of the best voices I've ever heard… besides mine of course.  
>(1:32 PM) I know you can do it. You are amazing Blaine. You know I don't lie about people's talents. You can do it Blainers<em>

(1:33 PM) Wes just got done. I think I'm gonna be sick Rach.

_._

"How were they?" Blaine asked Wes nervously.  
>"Pretty good, I sang more than half of my song and they were really nice." Wes said as Blaine walked into the room. "Break a leg Blaine." The boy said to Blaine right before the door closed.<p>

"Name?" There was a large table directly across the room from Blaine where three older boys sat.  
>"Blaine Anderson."<br>"Okay Blaine, what song are you going to sing for us?"  
>"Go the Distance from the Disney movie Hercules."<br>"Okay, whenever you're ready."

_I have often dreamed  
>of a far off place<br>Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_

Blaine chose to audition with this particular song because he knew it well, it complimented his voice and every time he and Rachel sang it together she always told him how much she loved to watch him perform it. He sang the familiar lyrics but as he sang the words they took on a new meaning. He realized how much this song applied to him and started to hope that Dalton could be his "far off place."

The older boys exchanged impressed looks that Blaine was oblivious to. He had never _really_ looked at his audience when he performed, always worried about the expressions he would see on their faces.

_I am on my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll be there someday  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

If Dalton didn't end up being Blaine's "far off place", he realized, it would be one of the miles that would get him to wherever he belonged.

He was able to sing the whole song, and when he finished the older boys looked at each other, eyebrows raised pleased looks on their faces.

"Thank you very much Blaine. I am sure you will be hearing from us." The boy in the middle said.  
>"Thank you!" Blaine said flashing the seniors a charming smile before leaving the room.<p>

_(1:35 PM) You knocked their socks of didn't you?_  
>(1:37 PM) :)<br>_(1:38 PM) I told you that you would be great, didn't I?  
><em>(1:39 PM) Be quiet ;)  
><em>(1:40 PM) You can always trust your big sister. I am far wiser than you are. I always know what I'm talking about. :D<em>

"How did you do?" Wes asked Blaine, though he knew his friend had been amazing.  
>"Pretty good I think." Blaine said with a confident smile. "I never did ask you how you did, you blew them away didn't you?"<br>"I think I impressed them, I don't think I 'blew them away'" Wes said using air quotes.  
>"You forget, I've heard you sing a million times, being modest isn't going to fool me. You totally blew them away. Don't lie."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! New Girl!" Rachel turned around at the call figuring that she was "new girl".<p>

"Can I h-" she was interrupted by the sudden sensation of something cold, wet and sticky hitting her face. The boys that had called her walked away laughing.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked. The boy that the voice belonged to stopped so he was standing in front of Rachel. He was about a head taller than Rachel and was wearing a white t-shirt with a news print pattern on it, in the pattern there was a lipstick mark and what looked like a water paint of Marilyn Monroe, a long sleeved black shirt underneath the t shirt with the collar peeking out of the neck of the t-shirt, and purple skinny jeans. "I'm Kurt." He said as he offered Rachel his hand. She shook it shyly.

"Rachel Berry."

"Do you want me to help you clean up Rachel? I get slushied all the time. I know how to handle this. I can even tell you how to get that stain out of your… shirt." Rachel looked down when Kurt said this and saw that her favorite sweater, the one orange one with a white sparkly heart, had a big red stain.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine's last class got out his cell phone started vibrating in his bag, he dug around for a couple of minutes before retrieving it with a quiet "aha!" When he saw Rachel's name on the screen he smiled.<p>

"Hey Rach! How was your first day at McKinley?" Rachel just cried in response. "Rach? What happened?"  
>"S-some of the jocks, s-slushied me."<br>"They what?" Blaine said, slightly outraged. Wes gave him a questioning look.  
>"S-slushied me. At least that's what the kid that helped me cleanup said it was called. They threw a slushie at me. Th-they went to 7-11 and bought a slushie specifically to throw at me. K-Kurt said they do it to all the new kids and anyone that they don't like."<br>"Oh wow. Rachel… that's… that's horrible."

"They stained my shirt t-too! Kurt told me how to get the stain out b-but it's not working!"  
>"Rachel, it'll be okay, are you using cold water?" I asked calmly. She sniffed.<br>"Y-yes."  
>"Okay, use a little bit of laundry detergent and scrub the stain with that under running water. When it isn't coming out anymore put it in the washer, don't dry it until the stain is out."<br>"Thank you. Oh, and Blaine? Don't tell the dads? I already talked to Principal Figgins and he said that he had no proof that I didn't spill it on myself. They'll just make a big deal out of it." She said, it sounded like she was calming down a bit. "I'll talk to you later. Love you Blainers."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, he knew Rachel, she wasn't okay yet and she wouldn't be for a few more hours.

"Y-Yes." She took a calming breath. "I- I just want to be alone for a bit." She stuttered.

"Alright. If you're sure. Love you Rach. And, don't worry about those kids. It'll be fine; being the new kid is always tough." Blaine assured her confidently.

"Everything alright?" Wes asked when Blaine slipped his phone back into his bag.  
>"Rachel just had a… tough first day. Some kids threw a slushie at her."<br>"Oh my heck!"  
>"Yeah, apparently it's a fairly normal thing."<br>"I'm so glad I don't go to public school anymore." Wes said.  
>"Me too." Blaine agreed. "I just wish Rachel didn't have to go there."<p>

The freshman were supposed to find out who their senior councilor was the next day which is why Blaine and Wes did not attend US History that morning. They were told to go to their homeroom where they received a slip of paper with the name of their senior councilor written on it, they would they go to the common area where the seniors were already waiting and then meet up with their councilor.

"Who did you get?" Wes whispered as they quietly walked to meet their councilors.  
>"Cooper Staton. You?" Blaine Whispered back.<br>"Dylan Caffrey" Wes said "I think they're both Warblers. That must be a good sign." Wes said confidently. Blaine shrugged hoping that it was.

They entered the common area and had only been in the room for a few seconds when a boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to Blaine. Blaine recognized him, but couldn't place where he had seen the boy.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asked holding out his hand.  
>"Yeah." Blaine said shaking the older boy's hand.<br>"Cooper Staton." He said with a confident smile. When he smiled it clicked that he had been one of the seniors holding Warbler auditions the previous day.

"So," Cooper said glancing at the paper he held in his hand. "It says here that you want to be a Warbler. Not that I need them to tell me that. I remember your audition vividly. I can promise that you will be hearing from us in a couple of days." Cooper said with a wink. He looked over at Wes who was talking with his councilor. "And, just between the two of us. Your friend shouldn't make any plans for 3:30 to 5 either."

Cooper led Blaine to a small table with two chairs.  
>"So what brings you to Dalton Blaine?" Cooper asked as he sat down.<br>"Bullying." Blaine said simply.  
>"Ahh, I know that well." Cooper said sympathetically. "What was the bullying about? If you don't mind me asking."<p>

Blaine hesitated.  
>"Umm, I'm- I'm not really sure." Blaine said chewing his bottom lip hesitantly. Cooper gave him a scrutinizing look.<br>"Well, you don't have to worry about that here." He said with a friendly smile. "So, you want to be on Broadway."  
>"Yeah, yeah I do."<br>"Well, lucky for you, so do I. We can work on that one together." Cooper said with a charming smile and a wink.

They were given one hour to talk and get to know each other. They mostly talked about Blaine, although he did try to turn the conversation to Cooper. Every time he did Cooper would answer his question then ask Blaine something about himself sometimes reminding Blaine that this was about him.

When the bell rang they stood up and shook hands again, although this felt odd to Blaine. Even though they had only known each other for an hour Blaine felt like he had always known Cooper.

"Blaine, listen. I know there is more to why you're here. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. If you just want to keep it to yourself forever that is fine. But, if you need to talk about it or you just want to tell me you can. I don't judge people. It's just not who I am." Cooper said seriously, Blaine nodded. "You can talk to me about anything. I know this was arranged for school stuff, but I do like to think that I'm a pretty good listener, and if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here."

Cooper was pretty sure that he knew why the younger boy left his old school but Cooper was serious when he said he didn't judge and if his suspicions did turn out to be true it didn't make a difference. Blaine was a funny, bright and friendly kid; Cooper could easily tell that much after only an hour.

"How was it?" Blaine asked Wes when they met up after the hour.  
>"Pretty good. Dylan's a pretty cool guy. How about Cooper?"<br>"Really cool. Oh. Guess what was like the first thing he told me?" Blaine said his face lighting up as he remembered.  
>"What?"<br>"He said that you and I should _both_ be expecting to hear from the Warblers."  
>"Are you serious?" Wes said his eyes opened wide.<br>"Did Harry Potter have green eyes?" Blaine said as if that answered his question. Wes looked at him confusedly.  
>"I don't know. I," Wes paused thinking for a moment. "I thought they were blue." Blaine sighed.<br>"You really need to read the books." Blaine said the playful disappointment in his voice thick.

AN: / Yes. I am a Potterhead and I've always thought our Blainers was one too :D (If you are also a Potterhead I've got some HP fics you should check out.) Hope you liked this chapter, and also Cooper(who is obviously Matt Bomer in my mind). I have been wanting to put him in but it was too late to go back then it just hit me like a ton of bricks. :D Well, please review my lovely readers. Love you all!  
>-Izzieluv<p> 


End file.
